Pulse
by cherrie-vanilla
Summary: She was the sweet science geek, a friend of a vampire she was supposed to torture. Only she was betrayed, she was turned. She is later let out of the cage, disorientated and hungry, with no idea of what has been done to her. AU, D/OC
1. Prologue

**Okay in honour of my beloved show coming back to life (and the Originals soon!) I wanted to post this story. But I don't have a very good track record with fanfics (I lose interest quickly) yet I want to stay faithful. I am going to try my hardest to update but I also have school (not right now, I'm on holidays) and I also work on my own fiction novels and post them on Wattpad.**

**But this idea kind of came to me and it features two of my favourite vampires. I hope you like Pandora, she's kind of sweet but when she is released from her cage she's going to be different. She will be let out disorientated and in shock, she's been missing for thirty one years according to her family. She never got to have the family she wanted, instead she was turned into a vampire and experimented on.**

**She won't be as sweet as she is in this prologue, so this story will be kind of AU and dark - no Delena. Just because there is no Delena does not mean there is Stelena (I am so against that ship). I am a huge Steroline shipper (I don't care what you think) so there will be elements of that because they deserve each other and Caroline is the best person for Stefan.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy my story and it is unedited so if there is any misplaced words I'm sorry, it is 12:23 am right now, the fourth of October!**

* * *

><p><strong>Whitmore College, 1983<strong>

**Entering the dark jail-like room Pandora held an old,** dark leather book between her fingers. She looked up as she stopped outside the cell that housed a vampire. He was tall and dark haired; he had dark eyes and was very attractive. He was handsome she could admit that and she found him absolutely fascinating. She bent down and handed him the book, "I'm sorry I could not bring you anymore blood Enzo, Dr Whitmore is getting suspicious," she frowned, "but I did bring you this book." She passed it through the bars, "it is a diary from one of my family members, it was written in the 19th Century, a person on my father's side." She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I've never read it, I was just given all this stuff that belongs to my family. It has some interesting stuff about the colonisation of the Australia and stuff."

Enzo's eyes read over the first few lines and snapped up to look at Pandora, "do you know what is in this?"

"No," she shook her head with a frown, "I have no idea what's in it, never read it, dad was pretty secretive about his family and stuff. I think he was adopted or something, dad was very weird about his family, never liked to talk about them."

Nodding his head slowly Enzo smiled, "thank you, I will be sure to hide it." He had pulled a few bricks up from the ground and dug a hole, using the ground to hide everything Pandora gave him.

She then began to back away from the cell and stood up, "well I know I haven't been here for a couple of weeks, sorry about that – I had to go back to Australia." She turned to see Dr Whitemore who looked at her disapprovingly, "hey Dr Whitmore."

"We do not associate ourselves with these monsters Dr Potts," he told her coolly and narrowed his eyes.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping, "I know, I'll get out of your hair." She was never sure what Dr Whitmore did to Enzo, her friend who she wished to free but never had the key. She would hear screams sometimes, screams that would make her sick to her stomach. Enzo was not a monster, Dr Whitmore was a monster. He would experiment on them, take advantage of the vampires. She hated it but how could she stop it? She made her way up the stairs and entered the college. She brushed her cheek and looked in the mirror that hung on the wall of Whitmore house. She rubbed the skin under her eyes to get rid of the bits of mascara that had fallen off her eyelashes. She turned to exit the house and grinned when she noticed Dr Whitmore's son, "hey Stevie."

The blonde child looked up at her, "hi Pandora, how are you?"

"Great," she grinned and began to walk passed him, "I would love to stay and chat but I've gotta go, see ya later Stevie!"

Outside she unlocked her car door and turned her head, a man with dark hair was staring at her. He looked suspicious of her and she froze, dropping her keys. She bent down to lift them and when she went to look for the dark haired man there was no one around. She frowned, sighing heavily and shaking her head. She opened her car door and looked down at her bag, she took a deep breath and threw her hair over her shoulder and threw her bag onto the passenger seat beside her. She heard a thump on her roof and she jumped, the dark haired man stood over her. He had blue eyes; they were so icy that she felt her heart flutter.

But she felt him grab her shirt and yank her out of the car; he shoved her against the side of her car. She stared at him, her heart thundering, "You." He pointed at her, narrowing his eyes, "You look familiar." Her pulse spiked, "Augustine."

She tried to tug his hand away from her, "please, please don't hurt me."

"Oh," he cooed, "I love it when they beg." He frowned, "but I didn't know the Whitmore family had a daughter – we're going to have to get rid of you. And what is with the accent?"

"I'm not a Whitmore!" She cried out, "I promise, I'm Pandora Potts. I've been living here for a year; I'm a scientist from Australia. I'm not American, really."

The man—she supposed he was a vampire—glared down at her, "still, you experiment on vampires, correct?"

She winced and shook her head, "it isn't like that I promise. I'm not like Dr Whitmore – please, I bring the vampire presents all the time… he is my friend!"

The man chuckled, finding what she was saying hilarious. "Your friend," he shook his head, "is he your friend every time you gouge his eyeballs out to see how they heal?"

"What?" She cried confused by what he was talking about, "who would do such a thing?"

The man seemed to falter a little; he then noticed the necklace around her neck. He moved his face toward her neck and she felt herself grow hot, he grunted, "vervain." He tore the necklace from her neck and then looked at her, "what do you do to the vampires?"

He was compelling her, she had been taught vampires could do that, Dr Whitmore gave her a necklace full of vervain. Yet the vampire had ripped it off so she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth, "I've only met one vampire." She told him, "I never harm him, we mostly talk. He is so curious about the outside world, he finds me naïve. He tells me I should not be near him, he's a killer, and he could hurt me if he wants. Sometimes he feeds off me, I want him to keep his strength, especially when I smuggle him out one day." The vampire frowned, "I look at his blood work and try to see how I can possibly use the healing properties in his blood to fight off human cancer or diseases without the worry of them dying and turning into vampires. I also bring him things, stuff from my family, I brought him a diary today."

The vampire lowered her and she straightened out her blouse, "why do you not torture him?"

"It's cruel!" She didn't need compelling to give an honest answer, "I'm not a _monster_," she shook her head and scoffed, "neither is my vampire."

"Are you in love with him?" The vampire asked incredulously, "and you are foolish not to believe we are monsters."

She gulped, "I'm not in love with him, and he reminds me of my brother." She shook her head, "_but_ you cannot be monsters. That would make us humans monsters; you are all trying to survive. We kill animals to feed ourselves, you happen to kill for your diet too. How can that make you monsters? It is natural."

The vampire stared at her as if he was seeing the sun for the first time. But he stood in the sun which was not unusual for some vampires, they just had that power – she had been told. He stepped away from her as if contemplating something; he looked away from her and did not look back. Her heart raced as she waited for him to say something, to do something that would make her not worry. He then gripped her, "you will forget this, all about this. You will release the vampire tonight and not remember me or this incident. You will go about your life, leaving Whitmore, forget vampires exist."

She nodded slowly.

That night Pandora went about her duty, she looked behind her—had somehow stolen the key—and walked down into the basement. She gasped as she felt someone shove something down her throat; she gasped and choked as she swallowed it. "I'm sorry Pandora, I really am." She gasped as she felt them wrap their hands around her throat, she coughed and clawed at their hands – begging them to let go. They would not let go, they continued to squeeze until she felt black dots appear in her eyes.

When she awoke she was left with something red, she gasped as it smelt delicious. She crawled forward like a monster, grasping the cup of liquid and throwing it back. She had been thirsty; she let out a pleased sigh and wiped the back of her mouth, "no." She heard a whisper and looked up.

Through the bars—bars?—she could see Enzo, her eyes widened, "Enzo what is happening?"

She crawled forward and began to shake at the bars, trying to pull them apart, "you're a vampire now Dora, made from my blood."

She shook her head in denial, "no." Her hand flew to her chest as she leaned back, unable to believe it.

"I'm sorry," Enzo told her, "but it's true."


	2. One

**So fellow fans of TVD and people who are reading my story (THANK YOU SO MUCH!) I will be updating this every Friday (admittedly after I watched the Vampire Diaries season 6). Did anyone watch 6x02? Wow I am so emotional, this isn't fair, do you think they got the whole Bonnie and Damon situation from fanfics? And anyone who is a Bamon shipper I am sorry to say but I don't think they'll end up together. I don't think Bonnie would do that to Elena nor would Damon even think of doing that to Elena - he loves her too much. Also it was made very clear exactly when Elena fell in love with him (I knew it!) and her love is so much stronger for Damon than it was to Stefan. ALSO OH MY GOD, my Steroline feels (Stefan is a dick but I still ship it) and then Enzoline.**

**Can Caroline just marry Enzo and Stefan? (Sorry to you Klaroline shippers but I think that ship sunk long ago).**

**Anyway as I said last chapter Pandora is going to be a little crazy, she's going to go through emotions like clockwork even if she is not a young vampire. This also isn't following what happened in season 5, Katherine is dead so is Nadia so we don't have to worry about that. However I may make it follow the Season 6 storyline but maybe not, I'll just see how I go. So enjoy, please review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Let me out!"<strong> She shrieked and wrapped her hands around the bars, shaking them. She could hear the screams of Enzo as he was tortured by the newest doctor, Doctor Maxfield. She hated him, she hated everything but Enzo. He kept her going; so many times she had tried to starve herself – to die; only he had saved her. Lately though she had been starting to loathe the way he saved her, the way he called for Dr Maxfield to help her. She wanted to die, was that too much to ask? She didn't know how long it had been since she had turned but she knew it would have to be a long time. Dr Maxfield was young but not too young; she knew she would have turned somewhere around his birth or before.

Perhaps thirty years ago – it was too painful to fathom.

She let out a sob—she cried a lot more than she ever did as a human—and banged her head against the bars. "No," she was such a mess, broken. If her mother saw her like this the woman would tell her to straighten up, she could get out of this situation. But it was impossible, she was weak, the bars were much too strong and she'd never had enough blood to fuel her body. She could not be strong, her mother was probably dead! It didn't matter; all that mattered was when Dr Maxfield got bored of researching everything else the other doctors before him researched and killed her. She was waiting for that day, hoping it would come soon.

Turning away from the bars she gulped, her mouth dry as she tried to think, tried to breathe. She heard a groan and looked up, a vampire. She then blinked, narrowing her eyes as she gazed at the vampire in shock. Another issue with being a vampire was every time she was compelled which had only been once. Yet the memory had come back painful to her, like it was tearing her brain in half. But this vampire who was being dragged down the stairs by Dr Maxfield—she had not paid any attention, the screaming had stopped—and then thrown into the cell opposite her. She took a deep breath as she waited for the vampire to wake up.

She sunk her body to the floor, holding the bars and stuffing her face through them. Another vampire then arrived, a female. She was tall, pretty with dark hair and a sweet face. She was then thrown into the cell beside him. It was hours later when they both woke up, none of them could see Pandora who sat in her cage listening intently to the vampire as he told his story. No wonder he had wanted to kill her, he had been in Augustine. A shaky young college student arrived and shot the vampire—Damon as she had learnt his name—and she winced. He continued to tell the story, the sick twisted story of how he left one alive to carry on the family line and killed the rest. She winced, shivering, how could someone be so cruel?

Hours seemed to pass; she paid no attention to the other vampires who didn't pay any attention to her. She found herself alone, she wrapped her arms around her shins and began to rock back and forth. She felt hands on her shoulders and tried to move, tried to turn to see who was touching her. But she couldn't move, she was stuck, "it's time for you to leave this place, say goodbye Pandora." She tried to scream, was she going to die? She felt their hands on her head as they twisted her neck and her vision escaped her.

She groaned and held her hand up in front of her, there was a bright light shining down on her. Her body jumped as she sat up quickly. She could sit! She touched her chest and could feel nothing wrapping around her, she looked around and took a deep breath. She was lying on a pathway under a street light; she frowned and tried to remember how she got there. She knew she had been taken away from Augustine, she hoped to thank her saviour.

"Hey lady!" She heard someone shout and turned her head, "are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered as she stood up and dusted off her jeans, "I'm fine…" she trailed off and turned around. She could smell blood, it was so fresh so warm. Her eyes began to change the veins began to pulse as she could smell the deliciousness. Her fangs grew as the man let out a cry but she didn't care, she found herself gripping his shoulders as she sucked the life out of his body. He was soon empty and she dropped him to the ground with no care, licking her lips.

But as she looked down she noticed the blood staining the front of her. She let out a scream of terror, she was a monster! She tried to brush the blood away from her but it just sunk into her clothing and got all over her hands. She shook her head in utter denial as she felt her heart pound; she stepped back from the body and began to run. She found herself standing in the middle of a town's centre, "are you okay?"

A blonde man stood across from her, "no." She held up her bloodied hands as she shook her head, "stay away from me, please." She begged as the man began to walk closer to her, "no!" She screamed out and tried to scramble away from him, only tripping over clumsily. "I don't want to hurt you," she could hear his pulse; hear his heart as it raced. She shook violently as she dug her fingers into the ground, clawing at the earth to keep herself from violently tearing into the man. "Go away, go away go away!" She screamed out and rocked her body back and forth.

The human seemed hesitant but he moved closer, "please, I can help you."

"You cannot!" She screamed, "Go away!"

The human seemed to pull out his phone, "hey Jer is Stefan or Caroline there? I have a problem; get them to meet me in the town centre."

"No please," she shook her head, "no more." She opened her legs and shoved her head between her knees.

It was quick when she heard someone ask about her, "What is going on?" It was a female voice, sweet.

"She's a vampire," the human male spoke, "she's afraid."

"Stefan," the female muttered, "what are we going to do with her?"

"Get her help," Stefan obviously answered.

He went to reach out to touch her but she shied away from him, she stared up into his eyes. "Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"I promise you," he grinned, "you won't hurt me."

She felt something snap and black dots appear in her eyes, why did it seem she was always getting her neck snapped?

Her eyes fluttered open again and she frowned, she was staring up at the roof of a room. She didn't know where she was, she could hear voices but she couldn't place them. She sat up and found herself in a bed; it was large, too large. She slipped out of the bed and turned her head, there was a large cup on the bedside table that was filled with blood. There was a note attached to it, _drink me_, she felt like Alice in Wonderland. If she drank it, would she get smaller or larger? It was unlikely, she knew that it would dull the cravings she was feeling. She downed the drink fast but when it was gone she still felt as if she was still starving.

She walked toward the large wooden door and wrapped her hand around he cool doorhandle, pulling open the door as quietly as she could. She walked down the hall and found herself at the top of some stairs, she could still hear people talking but they became clearer as she walked down the stairs. "Who is she?" A bored toned voice asked.

"I don't know," a female answered, "I've never seen her before."

"Do any of you even know her name?" A concerned female asked this time.

"No," a male answered, "Matt found her, she kept begging him to go away – didn't want to kill him. She was covered in blood," she remembered being covered in blood. She looked down at herself; she had been changed into a dark shirt and tight leggings. She touched her face, pulling her fingers away; her skin had been cleaned up too.

"How old do you think she is?" Another female asked this voice familiar.

"Young," a male answered, "I would guess, young, completely out of control with no understanding of vampires at all."

She frowned and made her way to the bottom of the stairs. Immediately her eyes fell on Enzo, "Enzo!" She cried and found herself rushing forward, she wrapped her arms around the vampire, "you're out!" She cried, "We're both out!"

She let out a sob and Enzo rubbed her back, "her name is Pandora." Enzo answered as he led her toward the couch and sat her down, "are you okay with me telling the story?" She nodded and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. She looked up and noticed the vampire who had compelled her and had been an Augustine vampire. He looked shocked to see her, beside him stood the brunette who had been in Augustine with him.

"Enzo," she whispered, "he was the one that compelled me."

Enzo looked over at the vampire, Damon as she recalled, and frowned. "As I was saying," but he was interrupted.

"Is she your sister?" A young male asked, he was dark haired, tanned and packed like a tank.

"No," she felt insulted, "my accent is obviously different, and why does everyone think I'm English?"

Enzo patted the top of her hand; to the others it was unusual to see Enzo so calm and kind to another person. "As I was saying," he cleared his throat, "her name is Pandora Potts. She worked at Augustine in 1983," the others stiffened, "but she never tortured, she believed she could find a way to use our blood—willingly—to heal humans without the threat of dying." He cleared his throat, "he was later punished for stealing the keys and trying to let me out. She was turned into a vampire unwillingly from the use of my blood and has been in Whitmore since."

A man with dark eyes and light brown hair clicked his fingers together, "you're the girl who went missing, and there were flyers for you put up all around Mystic Falls."

She frowned, "what year is it?"

"I'm so sorry," a blonde girl's voice cracked, "it's the 21st Century, 2014."

She almost let out a scream, "no." Pandora stood up and slipped out of Enzo's grasp, she ran her fingers through her hair, gripping the roots. "No, this can't be happening!"

"Oh come on," through her hysteria she looked up at the man who had compelled her. "How can you not realise the time difference?" He snorted and shook his head.

She shook her head, "please stop!" She cried, "It's been thirty one years, my family are perhaps all dead, I have nothing!" Nobody said anything; she thought that perhaps they did not know what to say or do to comfort her. She sunk to the floor and wrapped her arms around her shins, rocking back and forth as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to forget the pain. She tried to forget the pain of being tortured, of being tormented and taken advantage of. She shoved her fist into her mouth and bit down, tears streamed down her cheeks. She would have felt embarrassed if she was in her right mind, but she wasn't.

There was a silence that settled over the boarding house as the blonde crouched down to look at Pandora. "I'm Caroline," she spoke softly; "I'm a vampire too."

Pandora looked over at the blonde, "really?"

"Yes," she answered and was like a mother who was looking after her terrified child. "Now come with me, you're probably hungry." She helped Pandora up and wrapped her arm around her, leading her into the kitchen.

Pandora stared blankly out the window. She was lost, she knew the years had been gone, her family were dead. She shook her head, she had been tortured, and she knew she would have major mental issues. She gulped as Caroline set a glass in front of her, it was filled with blood and she slowly wrapped her shaking, left hand around the glass. Her hand shook as she brought it to her lips; Caroline was watching her, nodding. Pandora gulped and took a sip of the liquid, as she gulped it all down the pain in her gums grew weaker and her stomach cramps subsided. She felt much better and smiled shyly at Caroline.

"I'm sorry," her voice was quiet and Caroline frowned sympathetically.

"Don't be sorry," Caroline shrugged, "when I was first turned I killed someone, I had no idea what I was and what was going on."

Pandora grimaced and turned away, "but I was turned thirty one years ago… I don't know if I'm going to be okay."

"You will," Caroline replied, "You have to be."

"No I don't," Pandora shook her head, "none of you are obliged to help me."

Caroline snorted, "believe what you want but this group of people…" Caroline shook her head, "we just want to help people and that's what we're going to do. We're going to help you… plus, you're Enzo's friend and Enzo is Damon's friend whether we like it or not."

"Thank you," Pandora smiled and shyly followed Caroline out into the parlour.

The people all stood around and Caroline introduced them, "they are Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett," she motioned to the dark skin girl standing beside a tall human. "That's Matt Donovan who found you last night," Pandora grimaced at the blonde boy. "Stefan Salvatore," she motioned to the man beside Matt, "was the one who helped you with me last night. Beside Stefan is Damon Salvatore and they're brothers, that is Elena Gilbert who is Jeremy's sister."

Pandora nodded slowly as Elena moved forward, "it's nice to meet you."

She looked down at the hand Elena offered, "um you too…" Pandora didn't want to be rude but she felt overwhelmed.

"Oh," Caroline announced and pulled out a necklace. Pandora frowned, "we found this just lying around." She shrugged and nodded towards the necklace, "well the owner is dead now, and she doesn't need it. It's a daylight necklace; it will help you go out in daylight."

Pandora lifted her hair and allowed Caroline to put the necklace on her neck, she smiled and thanked Caroline. She touched the cool necklace and moved away from Caroline, "thank you for everything…" she shook her head, "but I need to leave."

As she went to walk toward the door she gasped, Damon stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. "I wouldn't do it Panda," she frowned at the sudden nickname, "you're stuck with us now until you can get over your PTSD. You will be working with Stefan and Caroline," his voice was dry; "you're with the buzzkills, lucky."

Pandora frowned and turned to look over at Caroline and Stefan who stood together. She slowly began to walk back toward them and wrapped her arms around her middle. Caroline smiled and Pandora attempted to smile, she was sure it came out more like a grimace. She looked over at Enzo who stood up and took a sip of his whiskey; he seemed to have forgotten she was even there. Now she was angry, how could her only friend forget her? Was it because he had his pal back, the one who had betrayed him? Pandora had never felt so much anger in her life and it was directed at Enzo.

"Well mates," Enzo looked around the room, "I'd love to stay and chat but my friend and I have something scaring to do."

Pandora sat herself on one of the couches as everyone started to leave, Elena trailed behind Damon and Enzo like a lost puppy. She felt rejected too. Pandora sighed and leaned her head on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. She heard as they all left beside Stefan and Caroline. The two vampires sat across from her and she looked over at them. Stefan was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together, his chin leaning on his hands. Caroline was leaning back, her legs crossed at the ankles as she leaned her elbow on the side of the couch, the side of her face leaning on the hand, the other hand was in her lap.

Pandora curled into a ball, wrapping her arms around her shins as she watched them, her eyes narrowed. "What do you remember?" Stefan asked, "Everything about you that you can remember."

"I was born in 1959 to Constance and Philip Potts in Perth, Western Australia." Pandora rubbed her nose with the back of her hand, "I grew up with three older brothers and two younger brothers, the only girl and the middle child. Dad was a scientist and I liked the field, I was offered a job in Whitmore." She grimaced, "I never married or was engaged, and in fact the closest I have ever gotten to a male is when I was being tortured in Whitmore or when Damon compelled me to release Enzo." Both Caroline and Stefan shared a shocked look, "I grew up relatively normal, I don't know what I did to deserve this." Tears began to fall out of her eyes, "I wanted a family, my brothers all probably have children and their first grandchildren, and I'm doomed to live forever."

Pandora sobbed and buried her head between her arms, what had she possibly done to deserve such a punishment?


	3. Two

**So you see another different side to Pandora in this chapter, okay obviously I don't agree with what she may say but for the purpose of this fanfiction (Damon/OC) she hates Elena (even though she is unaware why). I do not own these characters either, only Pandora and her storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>She could hear so much now,<strong> the sounds the birds were making outside made her want to screech. She covered her ears with her hands and let out a scream, "make it stop, make it stop!" Of course it would not stop; the noises just seemed to keep getting louder. She hated it. She turned away from the window and spun around, Caroline stood in the doorway with a sad smile. Pandora shook as she scrambled toward the younger woman. She felt so inadequate having to rely on someone so much younger than her. She had been staying with Caroline and her mother for a few days; they had both done so much for her already. She felt like a mess relying on them both but Liz and Caroline seemed to understand that she was suffering from a major trauma and she needed help.

Caroline led Pandora to the bed and sat beside her; Pandora looked out the window again and winced at the chirping of the birds. "Still not feeling any better?"

Pandora shook her head, "I wish I was deaf."

"Don't say that," Caroline frowned and handed Pandora a glass of blood. Pandora drank it quickly and put the glass on her nightstand.

"Either dead or deaf," Pandora shrugged her shoulders, "well I guess I am dead." She frowned, "If I tried to blow my eardrums do you think they'd heal back?"

"Pandora," Caroline grabbed Pandora's arms, "seriously don't joke about that stuff with me."

"I'm sorry," Pandora sighed heavily.

In her moments of normalness Pandora would laugh about the difference between their accents. It would get Caroline to smile and Stefan to beam at her as if he was proud; it made her feel happy she had made them proud. She would make fun of the way they said mum and try to mimic their accents. She was much better at mimicking Enzo's accent though since they had spent so much time together. Pandora frowned at the mention of Enzo. She had not seen him for the last few days it seemed he and Damon kept their distance from everyone. Pandora had also learnt the disturbing tales of the Mystic Falls gang, when Pandora couldn't sleep Caroline would happily tell her everything they went through.

She had found out Elena Gilbert was the exact copy of Damon and Stefan's psycho, ex vampire girlfriend. She had found out Elena had screwed Stefan, he had broken up with her after turning into a ripper—a vampire who tortured and slaughtered his victims, tearing them to pieces—and then Elena had made out with his older brother. She had also chose Damon but had recently broken up with the older vampire; perhaps she didn't love either of them. She had also found out Bonnie and Jeremy had recently gotten together after she had come back to life and now had one foot on the Other Side—where supernatural creatures went after they died—and one foot in this world. Jeremy also could see ghosts and he had hooked up with his ex-girlfriend who was a dead ghost.

Matt's sister had been turned into a vampire by Damon and then killed—Pandora had felt sorry for him—Jeremy was a hunter. And they had all been tormented by a werewolf, vampire man named Klaus – Pandora had not known there was such a thing. But it was incredibly interesting to her; their lives were like a book. She had been incredibly interested in finding out everything she could, including the fact that Tyler was also like this Klaus person and Caroline's ex-boyfriend. It seemed that the whole town was just full of secrets; she enjoyed having the stories told to her. She had also been told about the humans and their part in Mystic Falls.

Pandora had respect for everyone in the little gang; she didn't particularly get along with Elena. She hadn't really spoken to Elena but the girl rubbed her the wrong way. She hadn't spoken to Bonnie either and had no opinion on her. She had grown to like Matt, he reminded her of her younger brother. She was very protective over him and loved to spend time with him and Jeremy when Stefan and Caroline had other things to do. She had not seen Damon since he and Enzo had left that day and he had called her Panda. She had no opinion on Damon; she did not know if she could ever grow to form an opinion on him, he was never around much.

She ran her hand over her light blue bed spread. She stood up and blinked slowly, "is Enzo back yet?"

"Why are you so interested in him?" Caroline asked.

"He is my friend," Pandora answered with a sigh, "but I am not so sure he wants to be my friend anymore. Was I just a fill in for Damon?"

"Do you want the honest answer or the lie?" Caroline asked, "The honesty will potentially hurt you and the lie will make you feel better."

Pandora smiled sadly, "I know the answer I was a fill in. It hurts," her face scrunched up and she tried to avoid crying, "I tried my best to be the best friend I could be. He really helped me through that torture now I can never look at him the same again."

"Maybe it is for the best," Caroline replied optimistically, Pandora had found she liked to be optimistic when Pandora had grown into a pessimist. "We don't really trust him."

"I can see why," Pandora's words were dry and bitter, "what is happening with the travellers?"

"I had no idea," Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"What is going on with you and Stefan?" Pandora asked curiously, she had noticed the unrequited feelings Caroline had seemed to develop for Stefan.

"Shh," Caroline attempted to cover Pandora's mouth but Pandora flicked her hands away, "No one can know okay?" Pandora frowned, "I don't think Elena would think very highly of me if I suddenly developed feelings for her ex."

Pandora shrugged her shoulders, "so? She chose his older brother over him and screwed him all summer whilst Stefan was suffering in a safe. You're the only one who seems to remotely care and pay attention to him, Elena's a self-absorbed girl."

"Pandora," Caroline groaned and stared at her friend, "I told you, you don't know her like I do. And if you don't like her please don't say those things about her around me."

Pandora frowned and nodded her head, "of course, sorry Caroline."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and began to leave the room. Pandora stood up and smoothed down her jeans, Caroline had showed her how fashion had changed over the years, and she followed Caroline out of the room. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and leaned against the kitchen bench as Caroline began to rummage through her fridge. Pandora walked toward the window that looked out on the forest, she pressed her hands to her lips as she narrowed her eyes and stared out at it. Her body shook slightly as she felt a shiver breeze over her, she turned around as if expecting something behind her but there was nothing.

Her mind raced, it felt like thoughts were bouncing off the walls of her brain. She grimaced and held onto the edge of the bench, there was a knock on the door and Pandora turned her head. Caroline hurried out of the room to open the door. Pandora found it difficult being able to hear everything now. She wanted to be human again but she had been told the cure was not something to be taken likely; it aged vampires when they became human again. Pandora looked up as Damon Salvatore, the man who had compelled her, strolled through the door. He had a cocky smirk on his face and his hands were shoved into his pockets as he rocked back on his heels.

"Hello Panda," his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Why do you call me that?" She narrowed her eyes and peered up at Damon.

"I like to have nicknames for everyone," he shrugged his shoulders, "isn't that right Blondie?"

"Oh shut up Damon," Caroline rolled her eyes and moved back to the kitchen, "what are you here for?"

"I wanted to see how little Panda is holding up," Pandora turned her head away from him, "any psychotic breaks yet?"

"Leave her alone!" Caroline barked, "she was locked up since she was turned Damon, cut her some slack, she was there longer than you ever were."

Damon glared over at Caroline, "how are you holding up Panda?"

"Fine," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "I can't really complain but there haven't been any psychotic breaks yet but I'll tell you before I have one."

"Good, good," Damon could pick up on her contempt, he rather enjoyed it. "Well Enzo and I are going to go for a drive; we need to get some answers from a few people. Do either of you want to come?"

Pandora looked over at Caroline who sighed heavily, "Stefan and I were going to take Pandora out."

"Oh," Damon pouted, "a regularly family picnic, sweet."

"Damon if you're just here to mock me get out," Caroline snapped and pointed at the door.

Damon looked down at Pandora, "do you want me to go?"

She clenched her hands around the end of the bench and turned away from him, "it would be best if you leave."

"Fine," Damon grunted and stormed out of the house.

Pandora shook her head and tried to calm down her thundering heart. She looked over at Caroline who grabbed some keys and her purse, "come on Pandora, we better go grab Stefan."

She stayed in the car as Caroline hurriedly rushed toward the door of the large boarding house Stefan and Damon owned. She watched as Caroline fussed with her hair and clothing before the door opened and Stefan stepped outside. Pandora wondered how oblivious Stefan was, it was completely obvious that Caroline had feelings for him. It was terrible, Pandora had been locked away with no attraction or romantic movies for years and Stefan had probably had many girlfriends. How did he not notice it? Pandora opened the door and stepped out of the car, she brushed her hair away from her face as she looked up at the two vampires who walked towards her.

"Why aren't you going to sit in the front?" Caroline asked.

Pandora shrugged her shoulders, "I thought Stefan might want to."

Stefan shook his head, "I don't want to take your seat."

"Stefan," Pandora laughed, "really it's fine, sit in the front."

They slid into the car and Pandora buckled herself into the seat, "your brother came to visit us earlier." Caroline informed Stefan, "I think he's slowly descending into madness."

"Elena did break up with him," Stefan sighed, "he's so in love with her."

"She's consuming him," Pandora spoke from the back of the car.

"What?" Stefan turned his head as Pandora looked up from the magazine in her lap.

"Consuming him," she shrugged her shoulders, "she's making him rely on her. He thinks he'll only ever be the best with her, that he can't live without her. He's depending on her, he's losing himself. It sort of sounds like an abusive relationship, they're not good for each other, it isn't healthy but they need each other. They're so bad for each other that they can't be good for each other." Pandora cleared her throat, "maybe that's why Elena broke it off. Damon seems to think the only way he can get her attention is by acting out which is bullshit of course because Elena is so hot for Damon you can almost smell it. But just because it is lust doesn't mean it is good. That's like you and Elena," she had been told about the relationship by Caroline, "you pretended to be someone you weren't to appease her. She's not good for either of you."

A silence fell over the car as Pandora looked down at her magazine and flipped the page. Catching up with everything that was 'modern' now was frustrating, Pandora particularly disliked it. She didn't like the celebrities nowadays – who was Kim Kardashian and Miley Cyrus? What did they do to help the world or make it better? Pandora was livid. Had the human people completely lost their minds in the last three decades? They all seemed to have this idea of beauty that made her just simply angry. Half of her wished she'd died in that cell so she didn't have to put up with modern day things that she really couldn't stand.

They made their way to just outside the little town named Mystic Falls; Pandora had slid out of the car and had helped them set up their picnic. She sat down and waited as Caroline peered in the basket, "why do you have such a problem with Elena?" She heard Stefan ask.

"I don't know," Pandora shrugged her shoulders, "I've just never been able to stand people who play with other people's hearts."

"You would have hated Katherine if you had met her," Caroline snorted and laid out some food on the picnic blanket.

Pandora blinked slowly, "she's the one that turned you and your brother right?" Pandora asked and turned to Stefan who nodded curtly. "Then yes, what is with the doppelgängers and their need to play with hearts?"

"The line has ended now," Stefan shrugged, "it ended with Elena unless Isobel had any other children we don't know about. But I doubt it," he put some meat on his plastic plate, "no more doppelgängers."

"Aren't you a doppelgänger?" Pandora asked and he nodded, "well your line hasn't ended yet Stefan." She touched her finger to her chin, "what I'm confused about is that Elena is related to her doppelgängers but there is no mention of you being related to yours."

"You know," Caroline spoke up, "when you're not have a break down you're really smart Pandora."

"Thanks," Pandora's thank you was dry, "I try."

"I really don't think you need to try," Stefan shrugged his shoulders, "no wonder you're a scientist."

"Your brother is convinced I'm a monster," she laughed, "it's funny, he compelled me to let Enzo out and forget everything. He didn't want to kill me. But now that he knows I'm a vampire, I never let Enzo out _and_ I was stuck there longer than he ever was – he hates me."

"Damon's just like that," Stefan didn't offer any other explanation.

"Yeah well," Pandora sighed, "this isn't what I was like before trauma and being held captive. I'm as confused as to when I exactly turned into such a bitch."

"The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem," ever the optimist Caroline chirped, "I'm proud of you Pandora, we'll beat your demons in no time."

"Unless you have something to erase it all from my brain if I haven't already," Pandora pursed her lips, "I don't think I'm ever gonna be okay."

A solemn silence fell over the group; Stefan and Caroline looked away from Pandora who slowly ate her food. Pandora slowly looked up at the two vampires who had put themselves in charge of helping her. Her emotions weren't heightened as much as they had been when she'd first been turned. She could still remember the freak outs she would have, how she would claw her skin in attempt to bleed herself out only it would heal. She winced as she remembered the early days, everything after the first few weeks, months or years were a total blur. She had only just escaped, she had been there little over a week ago yet she couldn't remember the last few experiments. But she would remember the last one, she winced and covered her lower stomach, it had been disgusting.

"You will be," Caroline spoke and Pandora looked up at her. "You just have to want it, need it."

Pandora looked slowly up at Caroline, "but do I really need it?"

"Yes you do!" Caroline cried, "you have nightmares at night, you hate when people touch you and you just aren't right. Of course I didn't know you before but I have a feeling you weren't like this. Damon said the first time he met you; you were so open and willing to help. You even admit you're different," Caroline shook her head in disbelief, "so of course you need help."

Sighing heavily Pandora pursed her lips, "you should be a psychology major." Stefan chuckled, "so what do I need to do to get better Caroline?"

"Talk about it," Caroline gulped, "face your fears, bottling them up and ignoring them won't help. You'll turn into Damon who wants to make everyone else suffer even though he's suffering on the inside."

Pandora shrugged her shoulders, "I'll see what I can do." Of course she didn't particularly care in that moment if she got better or not, who wanted to be the girl she was before? The girl she was before had been so innocent and naïve, she had been taken advantage of and turned into a vampire only to be experimented on. Perhaps she could convince a human in town to stake her, perhaps compel them because they probably wouldn't believe that she was a vampire. She would do anything to end the suffering, to make sure that she couldn't live any longer. If that meant compelling a human to drive a stake through her cold heart then so be it.

She didn't want to be this thing anymore, she had never hated vampires before but now that she was one she hated herself. Maybe that was the self-loathing talking. It didn't matter, as long as she ended the suffering, it didn't matter how. It just mattered if she ended it, nobody would care, her family was dead and these people just felt obliged to help her.

She would just be a small stop on their long lives of eternity.


	4. Three

**Well I am officially 16 and oh my lord, another Salvatore?! (if you watched 6x04 you'd know what I'm talking about.) But anyway I've said it before and this story is not following the show, exactly why Dr Maxfield's gonna get tortured. You also saw a different side to Pandora, I will try my hardest with little humanity but I know they'd feel things but nothing that would make them think of loving a person or caring about anyone. More as if they'd prefer to kill someone.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you everyone for your reviews/follows/favourites - it means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The day started differently,<strong> she could feel the difference and it made her uncomfortable. She felt oddly calm, a change in her attitude. She brushed her hair slowly as she stared in the bathroom mirror, taking her time. She finished and stepped out to find a quiet house; she moved further into the house and stepped into the kitchen. She opened the garage door and stepped inside, heading to the fridge that Liz had set up for her and Caroline that stored the blood they needed to survive. She opened the fridge and stuck her head inside, grabbing two bags of blood and slamming the door shut. There was no car in the garage and she secretly wondered where Caroline went, though she didn't want to know where she was always going to be.

Pandora finished her breakfast and headed out of the house, closing the door behind her. Her hair was thrown into a bun and she knew she perhaps looked less than desirable. But it didn't really bother her; she stepped out onto the street and stared at a car as it passed. The person inside was paying no attention and Pandora sighed, she grabbed a rocked off the ground and threw it up in the air. The car drove away slowly so she threw the rock; it hit the back windscreen of the car with so much force that the car shook and the rock went through the front of the car – through the passenger seat. She winced, wondering if anyone had been sitting in that seat but she had not noticed anyone.

The person in the car was freaking out, she could hear their thundering heart beat and she rolled her eyes at the panic. She walked around the side of the car and pulled the door open, a teenager sat behind the wheel, shaking. "Hi," she smiled sweetly, "you may not know me but I'm Pandora and I have something you need to do for me."

Pandora had hurried the human into the forest, not bothering to check behind her. She had compelled the human—something she had stumbled through—and held a makeshift stake in her hands. She watched the human as they stood obediently staring at her. The human was male and attractive enough, probably some guy who played sports. She didn't care; she would be gone before she got to the whole life story. She didn't really care for the life story anyway, why would it bother her? He was not interesting, only a source of food and amusement for her.

"Now do you remember what I told you to do?" She asked him.

"Head back into town, tell them I ditched my car in a fit of anger," Pandora had managed to push his car into the bottom of a lake. "And tell them I don't want to live under their rule anymore," Pandora had gotten to the life story; she had nothing better to do. The human lived with shitty, overbearing parents that were never pleased anyway – what was she supposed to do?

"Excellent," she grinned and held out the wood toward him, "grab it." He did as he was told and she took a deep breath, "now… kill me." She closed her eyes and waited for the human to run the stake through her heart, when the moments ticked by and she didn't hear the human she growled. Her eyes opened, "what the hell are you waiting for?"

A smug Damon Salvatore stood next to the human, gripping the human from walking towards her. "Now I wouldn't do that Pandora," her heart thundered as she narrowed her eyes.

"Why won't you just let me die?" She snapped at him.

"Because you haven't seen all the perks of being a vampire yet," he grinned and turned the human to face him, compelling the human to stop. "You've been hanging out with the two goody-two-shoes and haven't experienced how thrilling the life of a vampire can be."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "how?" A scowl was etched across her face.

Damon dropped the human and walked towards her, "there's a switch, your humanity switch. Do you feel it Pandora?" He asked, "That part of your brain that is just itching to be turned off? The dark part you're too scared to face."

"I'm not scared," she denied and puffed out her chest.

"Show me then," Damon challenged and thrust the human at her, "feed on him, feed on him until his dead. Touch that dark part of your mind and turn off your humanity, you can do it Panda."

She scowled at the silly nickname but lifted her chin, "fine." She muttered bitterly, "I'll show you." She gripped the human and stared at him, gulping slightly. But instead she tilted his head to the side and sunk her fangs into the human's neck; she could feel the blood pulsing as the liquid that made her feel so revitalised slid down her throat. She could feel the dark part of her mind pulsing, growing, and begging to be touched so she did it. She touched the dark part of her mind and she felt something shift, she felt everything in so much darkness.

She felt dangerous.

The human soon ran out of blood and she scowled, dropping the lump of flesh. "Pleased?" Her voice purred a smug grin on her face. Her voice sounded huskier and she felt different.

"Quite," Damon shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal, "you did have it in you, I'm proud."

"What do you have to be proud of?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I haven't raised a baby vamp before," he grinned, "this should be interesting."

"I'm not a baby vamp," she denied in a hiss and glared at him.

"Of course not," he waved his hand in front of her as if it was no big deal, "thirty years or something, whatever. You might not be young but you still are, you have no idea about this world and I am going to teach you. Along with Enzo since he needs something to do."

She narrowed her eyes, "what does he need something to do?"

"Stress," Damon's voice was sharp and short; he did not want to talk about it any longer. "Now come along Panda, you have the world to see, there's no time for wanting to die."

If she could feel her humanity she would feel terrible because she was leaving Caroline and Stefan—the two vampires who had been so kind to her—to hurry after Stefan's brother. But Pandora could not feel her humanity in that moment; she didn't feel guilty at all. Why should she? She was prepared to travel with them to wherever Damon or Enzo wanted to go. She slid into Damon's car and put her hands on her lap, she leaned her head against the window as she looked at the dead body of the human. She had never believed that a human body could taste so good, would blood always taste like that? If so she wished to always feed on human bodies.

They soon picked up Enzo and Enzo turned to face Damon, "what is she doing here mate?"

"Your pal," Damon peered in the rear view mirror to look at Pandora, "is coming with us. She's been with two bores and wanted to kill herself, compelled a human and everything. So we're going to show her the fun side of vampire life, starting with getting revenge."

"Revenge," there was a spike in Pandora's interest, "what do you mean revenge?"

"Exactly what the word means Panda," Damon clicked his tongue, "Dr Maxfield is going to know exactly what it is like to be tortured."

"Good," Pandora had not known there was a bloodthirsty bone in her body – but apparently there was.

"Would you just look at her?" Damon threw his head back and laughed, "I've never been so proud."

"Yes," Enzo's jaw was clenched, he did not seem to agree, "fascinating."

"It isn't fascinating Enzo," Damon shook his head, "Oh no, it's beautiful."

They drove down the highway as they made their way to Whitmore. Pandora appeared bored, she would look down at her nails and ignore any type of conversation Enzo tried to hold with her – she had no time for him. In fact he had abandoned her; perhaps without her humanity she became a bitter cow who wanted to hurt anyone who wronged her. But she didn't see anything so bad about it, so what if she wished to inflict pain on those who had hurt her? It was natural, or so Damon told her. But she did not care if Damon did not agree. In fact she didn't care what anyone bothered to think anymore. She was going to live for herself, not for anyone else.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sharp ringing of a phone, "Hello?" Damon answered and Pandora picked up on the other person's voice.

"Damon," it was Stefan's calm voice, "have you seen Pandora?"

"No," Damon's eyes met Pandora's in the rear view mirror, "why?"

"She's missing," she heard Stefan sigh; "Caroline hasn't seen her since this morning."

"What a shame," Damon was not sympathetic at all, "perhaps she knew what was good for her and left town."

"How could that possibly be good for her?"

"She's a grown woman," Damon snapped, "You do not need to baby her."

"Well she's lethal," Stefan growled back at his brother. "She's also got a severe case of post traumatic-"

Stefan was shut up as Pandora leaned across the seat and pressed the screen, hanging up on Stefan. "He was talking too much," she shrugged, the explanation enough for Damon and Enzo. "Now," she curled her fingers around Damon's phone and hurled it out the window. "They were going to continue to call and make me angry," she looked down at her fingers, "I don't suppose they want more deaths to worry about."

Damon smiled at Pandora, "I like you Panda I really do."

Of course she didn't really care if he liked her or not. They arrived at Whitmore and she shivered, dark memories coming into her brain. To try to block them out she squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath to try and stop the onslaught of memories. She buried her fingers in her hair, tugging sharply on the roots to try to stop thinking. She took a deep breath and looked over at Enzo and Damon who seemed to have the same haunted looks on their face. But they were soon replaced with malice, Pandora copied their expressions. She was going to skin Dr Maxfield alive, slowly draining his blood and drinking it in front of him as she forced him to watch.

Watching him squirm would give her the utmost pleasure.

Damon turned to face Pandora, "are you ready to get your revenge?"

"Of course," Pandora straightened her shoulder, "the bastard will die."

"Fantastic," Damon's fangs began to grow as the veins under his eyes became more prominent. "He will probably be in his classroom, unable to infect us with nay vervain; we will need to get him now,"

They hurried toward the classroom, it was empty and so was the hall. Damon banged one of the doors and Dr Maxfield turned his head sharply, Pandora hissed under her breath. But she needed to wait for the signal, as soon as Enzo stepped out she would come flying out of her hiding place. But she watched Dr Maxfield, without her and Enzo she wondered if he had turned one of the students. That made her angry, if he had she would definitely torture him before her killed her. It was funny, she still felt her emotions without her humanity but they were the darker emotions. They also seemed to be more powerful; malice seemed to rank higher over remorse. She had never felt more powerful than she had in that moment.

As Dr Maxfield looked back at his bag to continue packing away his belongings Damon launched a chair at the board behind the man. The man jumped and Damon sat at one of the desks, "quite an interesting classroom you have here." She watched Dr Maxfield, the man was tense and she knew he was wishing he had something with vervain on him. "I'm Damon Salvatore, you've probably never heard of me," he pointed at Dr Maxfield, "which I suppose is a good thing. But I'm sure you know my friend Enzo," Pandora watched as Enzo stood behind Dr Maxfield, slamming the man's hand on the desk. "And the dear Pandora, I'm sure you remember their faces. Do they haunt you at night?"

Pandora stepped out from her hiding place and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "You're monsters," Dr Maxfield spat at them.

"Wow," Pandora's voice was lace with sarcasm, "and why are we that way again?"

"Because you're vampires," he spat, "blood sucking soulless creatures."

"And I suppose you believe we were raised from the pits of hell by the Devil himself," Pandora rolled her eyes and Damon laughed.

"Isn't she hilarious?" Damon asked and made his way toward the desk, "Enzo's a little volatile now though, I should apologise. My two friends are blood thirsty, a side effect of being a vampire. Or is it?" Damon feigned shock, "could it be the fact they were locked away and tortured? We may never know!" Damon raised his arms as if to prove he was lost and did not know what to do.

Dr Maxfield narrowed his eyes, "what do you want?"

"That's easy mate," Enzo turned the Dr around and grabbed the front of his shirt. "We want revenge."

They had hurried down to the torture chamber of the Augustine house at Whitmore, Maxfield was begging to be let out. He pounded on the cells, begging to be let out. Damon was slowly draining him of the vervain in his system and Pandora did not care. She was not going to let him out; he did not deserve to be let out of the cage. The bastard deserved to rot like he and many others before him had left them to rot. Pandora clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth, she turned her head sharply away from the man as he spat and cursed at them. Pandora looked over at Enzo who was staring at his old cell; she had refused to look at her own.

She touched her stomach and felt hungry, her gums ached. "Are you hungry?" She looked over at Enzo and nodded. "Damon Pandora is hungry, where should we take her?"

"To a buffet," Damon grinned and dropped Maxfield's wrist, "we'll be back Doctor." They slammed the heavy wooden door behind them, "college is an all you can eat buffet Pandora, and there is so much fun to be had here."

She looked around, smelling the delicious smells of the humans as they passed her. She smelt something so fragrant that she could not explain, she lifted her nose into the air and took a deep inhale. "Found one," her veins began to protrude from under her cheeks and her fangs began to grow. She grinned in a taunting, dark manor and began to stalk the tall, blonde male who had his back towards her. "Hi," she tapped him on the shoulder and hoped she looked normal. He seemed to be in shock and stared down at her, "I'm Julia." She stuffed her hands into her back pockets, "I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me around."

"Oh," he gasped and rubbed his jaw, "sure."

Pandora grinned to herself, he was easy, and it didn't seem to take much with a male.

She led him around the corner of the building to a deserted alleyway. "No," she gripped the side of his face and pulled it down to be level with her face. Her pupils widened as she began to compel him, "you will obey my every word Blondie, and you will do everything I say." He nodded, "you will not scream or mutter a complaint, this is not going to hurt I promise you." She yanked his head to the side and buried her fangs in his jugular. She almost cried in pleasure as she began to drink from him, gripping his muscular body as she began to take her nutrients from his body. It was over much too soon and she growled, dropping the empty human to the floor – his body pale.

She wiped her mouth and heard someone clapping, she looked up as Damon and Enzo made their way into the alleyway. "Bravo," Damon grinned, "perfect, you are utterly perfect."

Pandora rolled her eyes, "whatever Damon."

"I didn't think you had it in you," Enzo admitted, "you were always too sweet, no humanity suits you."

"Thank you," she gave them a mock curtsey, "now we have an enemy to destroy. Who will do the honours, or will we all take turns?" She began to walk out of the alleyway, not wanting to be spotted by other humans with the dead human.

"We will all do the honours," Damon announced, "but of course, either of you should get a choice."

Pandora grimaced, "I only wish to torture him, not to kill." She rubbed her chin, "it may sound silly but I'd rather hear his screams as I tear his skin from his body."

"Clever," Damon purred, "I love this blood thirsty you, it is a new look and it suits you." He winked at her and Pandora rolled her eyes, not taking his flirtations seriously. "Isn't she wonderful Enzo?" Damon asked his friend as she stormed ahead of them.

"If I didn't know any better mate," Enzo clapped his friend on the shoulder, "I would say you're in love."

"How could you possibly not fall in love with a girl like her?" Damon asked.


	5. Four

**So this chapter isn't perfect (in my opinion) but it shows the type of person Pandora is, she couldn't handle her life without her humanity. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I don't have much to say. Only I want to finish this story and write an Elijah one next because I love Elijah. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dr Maxfield let out a terrified cry as Pandora snapped his wrist;<strong> she had snapped it as if it was nothing but a bother some stick. She bit into her wrists and smiled at Dr Maxfield, forcing her wrist to his mouth and holding his mouth open, forcing him to swallow the blood that would heal his cuts and broken wrist. She had never been so vicious before in her life, yet she could not help it, the man deserved to suffer. Behind her she could hear Damon and Enzo conversing, she didn't try to speak to them, she kept quiet and make sure to torture the man who had performed unspeakable acts on her body. It was her own body, he could never touch it and he could never make her feel as if she had no control over her body.

"Stop," Dr Maxfield begged with a sob and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please just stop!" He looked pathetic, blood dripping down his mouth and his eyes filled with tears. Unfortunately for him Pandora felt no sympathy; her fingers were just itching to rip out his heart.

"I'm sorry," Pandora shook her head with a little laugh, "a powerful word, but I'm so very sorry Dr Maxfield – your apologies just aren't good enough." She backhanded his face and he cried out, skin tearing from his cheek at the force. "Your turn," Pandora turned to Enzo, "make him bleed."

Enzo nodded and entered the cell after she exited; she looked down at the blood and sighed. She began to wipe the blood on her hand on a towel that had been lying around Dr Maxfield's office. "Do you want to explore the dungeons?" Damon asked, "Where the doctors performed their experiments?"

"Sure," Pandora decided and motioned for Damon to walk on, "lead the way."

They made their way through the darken hall and Pandora pushed open a familiar dark, wooden door. It led into a small walkway that had four doors coming off of it – each door led into a room where experiments were conducted. Pandora grimaced as she remembered being delirious as she had been led in and out of the area for all those years. She looked up at Damon who seemed to pale, it seemed that he seemed to remember being led in and out of the dark and dangerous walkway. Pandora took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, not wanting to appear weak and vulnerable.

"Where would you like to visit first?" She asked as if she was a tour guide of a museum, "the blood testing," she motioned to the first door on her left, "the limbs, the reproductive organs _or_ the organ room."

Damon frowned at her in confusion, "did they test your reproductive organs?"

"That was only recently," Pandora rubbed her stomach, "and it is not something I'd like to remember."

"The reproductive organs," Damon decided and strolled toward the door, Pandora had to stop herself from launching at him and stopping him. But she needed to face her fear, plus she was not affected by her humanity, but the prospect of seeing that room terrified her. Damon stepped inside and Pandora found herself following, tensing as she remembered everything that had gone on in the room. She had never been harmed sexually but the torture was terrible and it still gave her nightmares. In fact her gums ached, she felt as if she needed to kill something because she could not handle the power of the memories that were forming in her brain at the sight of the dark, ghastly room.

She ran her fingers over her forehead as she entered the room, posters of the reproductive organs on the walls. She looked over at the hospital bed in the middle of the room and stepped back as if punched. The cuffs were still there, she could still feel the scalpel sliding into her skin as she screamed and begged to be let go. She let out a growl, her hands curling around the edge of the bed as she snapped it. She picked up the bed and launched it at the wall, her shoulders breathing heavily as she pressed the heels of her palms to her temples, trying not to scream.

"Pandora," Damon's voice was familiar but distant, as if she could not make her way towards him.

"Don't," she begged, "let me go."

It felt as if she was flickering in between her humanity. Everything felt so terrifying that as soon as Damon walked closer to her she held up her finger and motioned for him to stop. Damon stared at Pandora who looked so weak and broken. He supposed with all their thirst for revenge they hadn't thought through the traumatic events they had went through and how the trip would be triggering. Damon witnessed it first hand as he watched Pandora scream, tearing the posters off the wall and smashing glasses on the floor. She slid to the floor with a sob, wrapping her arms around her shins and burying her face in her knees.

"I shouldn't have come," she muttered pathetically, "I should have known it would only end badly."

"What did they do to you?" Damon didn't seem to have a sympathetic _or_ empathetic bone in his body.

"Experiments," Pandora pulled up her shirt and touched her stomach. "They were trying to figure out why we couldn't give birth to children or produce them if blood was still running in our veins." Pandora scrunched up her face in sadness and Damon knew immediately her humanity had turned back on. "So they took one of my eggs, frozen in time and inserted it with hormones and um… activated it." Damon looked at her in shock, "it was a growing child so they did it with all my eggs. They were activated, they became unfrozen. I was an experiment; they wanted me to have a child to see if they could take away the vampirism and make a perfect child."

Damon frowned, "did you ever make a child?"

Pandora shook her head, "my body was unable to create it, and I did not have enough blood in my system to sustain the embryo." She grimaced, "they knew I could get pregnant, they just did not want me to have strength so they needed to find a way to make me weak."

"So you still have your eggs?" Damon's eyes trailed to her stomach.

She nodded, "they're all in there, and I can't have sex without protection. Vampirism sucks," she sent him a mocking smile.

They exited the room and walked into the next one, the organ room. She hadn't spent too much time in there, they had removed organs inside of her and performed tests on her heart (that had all healed over time). There was nothing terribly traumatic that she remembered, but she knew that Damon was anxious and unhappy in the room. She quickly led him out of the room, not wanting to displease him. In the limb removal room and shivered at the large tools that lined the walls. She felt sick. It had taken months to grow back some limbs that had been removed by the mad scientists. She hated them all with a passion.

In the blood testing room Damon began to smash all the vials, Pandora had demanded to know why and had been shocked with what he answered. They had created a disease that could force vampires to only hunger for other vampires – she didn't like it. So she had allowed Damon to destroy all the vials and any evidence in the room that would lead anybody to discover what had happened. She took a deep breath as they exited and made their way back to the cells. The screams of Dr Maxfield were cut short when they rounded the corner and he had passed out.

Enzo didn't look too pleased; he leaned away from the human and turned to face Pandora and Damon. He nodded at his friends and motioned to the human, "useless piece of work."

"I could've told you that," Damon smirked and Enzo's icy look could chill anyone to the bone.

"Should we kill him now?" Pandora asked no one in particular. She was just itching to kill something; she had never known she'd find such joy out of doing such a horrid thing.

"Perhaps," Damon shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Enzo, "what do you think?"

"I say we kill him," Enzo stalked forward to grab the unconscious man.

"I say you don't," Pandora turned her head to see Elena, Caroline and Stefan stood outside the cell. Caroline looked so disappointed in Pandora but without her humanity – Pandora did not particularly care.

"And why not?" Damon asked his brother, "He tortured my two friends."

"It's wrong Damon," Elena snapped and Pandora rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "We don't kill people, he may have done wrong but we do not need to kill him to make everything better."

"You can believe that if you wish," Enzo shrugged his shoulders, "but the man needs to die."

He stormed forward but was thrown against the wall behind him, Stefan pinning the male vampire to the wall. Pandora suddenly became on edge, her shoulders tensing as she waited for any of the others to try and grab her. But none of them did, it was tense as a loud, harsh groan erupted from the human who was tied down. Her blinked and his eyes adjusted, he went to cry out but the sound was muffled by the cloth that covered his mouth. Pandora narrowed her eyes and eyed the vampires who would perhaps try to break him out. She stepped toward the human; ready to make sure they never got to the man she needed to kill.

"Pandora," Caroline spoke softly, "you don't really want to kill him do you?"

"He hurt me," Pandora snapped and turned her head away, taking a deep breath. Without her humanity it was not working out, her humanity was crying out, begging to be pushed back into the forefront of her mind.

"I understand that," Caroline begged, "but killing him will not make you feel any better, will it?"

Pandora's shoulders slept as she felt her humanity slipped back into her mind. She could feel the hurt and guilt as she looked down at the floor. She heard someone scoff and she knew that Damon and Enzo were probably disappointed that she had given in so easily. But it didn't matter to her now that she had her humanity back on. She would never turn it off, even if she was manipulated by anyone. She would never turn it off even if she felt as if she could not live anymore and wanted to die. She would not attempt to turn off her humanity again – no matter what.

"No," Pandora's shoulders slumped, "it wouldn't change anything."

"I thought so," Caroline cut a cool glare over to Damon and wrapped her arm around Pandora, "come on Pandora, we better get you home."

Pandora was led out to Caroline's car and slid into the back. She grimaced and wrapped her arms around her body; she couldn't help but feel terrible. She had also killed a man by feeding on him; she had killed another before she had met the group of vampires that she now considered her friends. Well, she considered Caroline and Stefan her friends, perhaps even the human Matt. But she wouldn't trust herself around humans anymore, she hoped to avoid them. She would stay inside as if she sun would burn her if she stepped outside to make sure that she would always be okay and that she would never harm a human ever again.

"Damon's bad news," Caroline answered as she looked over at Pandora, twisting herself around in her seat. "He isn't someone who will be there for you Pandora; he'd rather you without humanity so he can manipulate you."

Pandora listened to what Caroline told her, she didn't deny it nor rebut the argument. She felt her stomach roll as if she was going to throw up. They made their way out of Whitmore, Pandora's head pressed against the glass as Caroline drove. Stefan was in the back beside her and Elena up the front with Caroline. Pandora ignored them, especially Elena who seemed to make every situation about her. Pandora had always found the girl in school who craved the attention of others to be annoying; she had never gotten along with them. Which was why it was particularly hard to get along with Elena, the girl seemed to make everything about her.

She was complaining about Damon, about how since they had broken up he had turned into a nut case again. Pandora didn't appreciate the way Elena talked about Damon, as if he was supposed to bow down and kiss her feet. Did this girl think the world revolved around her? Pandora liked that she could focus her thoughts on the hatred and frustration she had developed for Elena – she didn't have to bother with thinking about anything else. She watched Elena's expressions out of the corner of her eye, how she would pout slightly like a child.

"Pandora," she looked over at Elena, "did Damon force you?"

"No," Pandora frowned, "I was going to have a human kill me, and he saved me."

"Why?" Caroline cried, "Why would you want to do that?"

"I wasn't in a good place," Pandora ran her fingers through her curls, "I was hurt and hating myself, I wanted to die. So I decided dying would be better than punishing myself. But Damon showed me a better way to handle my feelings." She scowled, "only I couldn't handle that. I'm terrible at this emotional thing."

"Every new vampire is," Stefan gave her an encouraging smile.

"Well I'm not particularly new;" she frowned, "am I?"

"No," Stefan answered with a sigh, "I guess not. But you are suffering from post-traumatic stress; you went through a trauma that you have not yet dealt with." He looked at her as if he was looking through her soul, "that you do not seem to want to deal with."

"Can you blame me?" Pandora cried, "It is scary, I'd rather ignore it all, pretend it never happened!"

"Then you're never going to be okay," Caroline's voice was so soft that if Pandora hadn't had amazing hearing she would never have heard the vampire.

Pandora scowled and leaned back in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest with her knees pressed together. She didn't speak for the rest of the ride, feeling bitter and angry at everyone in the car. Caroline, Stefan and Elena all talked quietly together. Pandora rubbed her hands together as they made their way into Mystic Falls; she ducked her head down as she noticed some people turn their heads to look at her. She didn't bother to look at any of them and when they pulled up at the boarding house she frowned in confusion. But she did open her door and closed it behind her, making her way up the driveway toward the door of the house.

Stefan opened the door and pushed it in, inside the house Damon and Enzo were sitting beside the fire. Damon had a glass in his hands and held it up in the air, "took you all long enough, did you stop for a snack?"

"Shut up Damon," Elena snapped and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why?" Damon cocked his eyebrow at her, challenging her.

Pandora made a sound of disgust, "if you both wish to tear off each other's clothes, leave, I don't want to see it in front of me."

Elena glared over at Pandora who turned away from the younger vampire. Stefan shifted uncomfortably and turned to his brother, "how did you beat us here?"

"We didn't need a car," Enzo replied and took a sip of his alcohol, "would you like some?"

Pandora walked forward and took hold of the decanter, grabbing a glass off a tray and poured herself some whiskey. She had never been a big drinker when she had been a human. When she was human she had drank wine every now and then, but it mostly messed with her researched and studies so she hardly ever drank. But it didn't matter now, she was a vampire and alcohol would hardly affect her. She took a sip of the whiskey and cringed, gasping and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She rubbed her forehead and turned to face the fire, looking at the flickering flames as if she was in a trance.

She jumped and almost dropped her glass into the fire, only she gripped it too tightly and it shattered in her hands. Someone had come into the boarding house; the door had slammed as they closed it. She sighed as she looked at the shards of glass that slipped to the floor. She turned to face Bonnie who looked flustered, "did you see this?" She threw the paper down, her teeth gritted as she pointed at the front page.

It was the Mystic Falls newspaper, Pandora was cleaning up the glass on the floor. "Are you kidding me?" Caroline cried, "What is he doing?"

"What is it?" Pandora asked curiously.

"Tyler," Caroline shook her head, "why has he decided to become the assistant coach at Mystic Falls?" She shook her head, "I thought he was going to college over at Whitmore with you Elena."

"Who knows?" Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Obviously not you," Pandora muttered under her breath and she heard a snicker.

"At least Tyler's connecting himself with the town," Stefan's optimistic words sounded strained and Pandora snickered under her breath.

"Yeah," Enzo's sarcastic voice drawled, "connecting himself with the town." He met Damon's eyes, "exciting."


	6. Five

**Okay so I'm bit emotional from 6x06. I am really proud of this chapter though. This is when everything continues to be AU, idek why I wrote this to be honest. But I am not happy with the pairings on the Originals at the moment. Camille is a poor substitute for Caroline and I don't want her to be with Klaus because I don't think they'd work like that. I prefer her to be with Marcel, I'm a Klaus/Hayley shipper and I really like Elijah/Gia. But like I said before I love Elijah and after this one is finished an Elijah story will be posted. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Since Tyler had become tight within the town he had decided to throw a party.<strong> Pandora had never been a party girl but she supposed since this was a new stage in her now immortal life she would attend the party. Also Caroline had been tugging her around Mystic Falls to the boutiques where she could find a dress since Tyler was having a huge party at the house had had grown up in. Caroline had told Pandora she needed to look nice. So Pandora had agreed and been dragged throughout the day to all sorts of boutiques. Caroline had found something, Bonnie had found something and Elena had found something. Pandora had nothing, she had nothing to wear.

She needed something blue, something that would go well with her eyes. So when they entered the last boutique that they hadn't entered – Pandora was losing hope. She cracked her knuckles and followed Caroline through the shop. Bonnie and Elena stayed at the front of the shop, looking at the jewellery that was available. Pandora sighed as she looked at the outfits, her fingers running along the fabrics. She didn't like the feel of some fabrics but she loved the feel of others. She then gasped as she looked up, the perfect dress hung on the back wall and Pandora had never seen something more beautiful than the dress.

"Caroline," Pandora reached out to touch the girl.

"Yes Pandora," Caroline murmured in distraction as she looked through the clothing rack.

"I want that dress," Pandora motioned to the dress, absolutely in awe.

"What dress?" Caroline looked up to where Pandora was pointing and her mouth popped open, "that's gorgeous."

They were finally finished shopping, Pandora felt relaxed with her choice and happy. She entered the boarding house and spotted Enzo. Caroline was behind her and she scoffed when she noticed Enzo sitting on one of the seats. Pandora smiled tightly at Enzo and began to carry her bags up to her room she was staying in. She had been given the chance to stay in the boarding house since she had asked Stefan. She didn't want to live at Caroline's since her human mother was starting to smell pretty tasty. The boarding house seemed to hardly ever have humans around except when Enzo and Damon were binging or when the gang's human friends popped around.

She entered her room and laid her bags on her bed, hurrying down the stairs to make sure Enzo and Caroline were not killing each other. They weren't. It seemed Enzo had left and that surprised Pandora. Although she hadn't spoken with the vampire for days, they seemed to avoid each other since he had nothing to say to her. Pandora didn't understand how her friend could have easily ditched her as he did. Although she had two new friends, Caroline and Stefan, they weren't the same. They hadn't been there since she had been taunted and tormented, they were there for her now, but they hadn't been there for her at the time when said incidences were occurring.

"Where'd Enzo go?" Pandora asked.

"He left," Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "said to tell Damon he'd be back before the party."

"Do you know if either of them is going to the party?" Pandora asked her friend and poured Caroline a glass of blood.

"If I know Damon," Caroline began, "and I do. He wouldn't miss a chance to taunt us and flaunt his 'I'm okay with our breakup, look at all these women who want me' attitude in front of Elena. So he'll be there."

"Great," Pandora's voice was quiet and sarcastic."

"I know," Caroline snorted, "I suppose I should help Tyler to set up."

"Do you want me to come?" Pandora asked anxiously, not wanting to be left alone.

But Caroline didn't know that, "no." Caroline grabbed her bag and shook her head, "don't worry about it, you stay here and relax for a while."

"Okay." Pandora was quiet and when the front door shut she flinched. She was alone, left to wallow in her thoughts. So she grabbed some of Damon's whiskey—sure he wouldn't miss it—and made her way through the house. She discovered a large room that was filled to the brim with books and she felt as if she was in heaven. The Salvatore family must have collected many things over the centuries. Although, perhaps it was just Stefan and Damon who had collected many things over their many years of being alive, Pandora couldn't be bothered to ask.

She curled her feet under her as she opened up one of the books, her eyes widened when she realised it was a diary. She didn't want to intrude on Stefan's personal thoughts but she was curious. So she read it, kind of shocked at Stefan's dark thoughts. It seemed as if he had been in a really dark place and she narrowed her eyes, was he really the best option on teaching her everything she needed to know? She wasn't going to ask him, he was probably pretty sensitive about his past so she wouldn't ask him straight up. So she put the diary down and left the whiskey where it was, it had gotten darker and she needed to get ready before Caroline picked her up.

She entered her room and showered quickly, making sure not to wet her hair. After shaving she dried and pulled on the nicest underwear she had. She wasn't planning on doing anything remotely sexual tonight but she wanted to know she was wearing flattering underwear. She then pulled out her dress and slipped it on, zipping it up and fixing her hair and makeup. Once she was done she slid on her shoes and turned to face herself in her mirror. She gaped. The dress was lace and dark blue, it wrapped around her neck and the arms were bear. It was just lace until dark blue silk appeared on her breasts. It was tight against her body and her lips were dark red, her eyes smoky and her curls tamed.

She had never felt more beautiful than this moment.

It seemed that Damon agreed. He had been fixing the cuffs on his suit when he had glanced up, his mouth falling slack jawed. "Wow," Caroline voiced his thoughts, "you look amazing Pandora."

"Thank you," Pandora smoothed out her dress and made her way over to her friend, "I told you it was the dress."

"You were right," Caroline smiled. She also looked beautiful, her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy up-do and she wore a red dress that accentuated her body.

Pandora stood beside Caroline and turned to face Damon, "are you okay Damon?" She frowned but wasn't really concerned, just curious.

"Uh yeah," he looked down at his cuff and fiddled with it, "fine completely fine. I'll see you both at the party." He then turned his back to the two of them ad Pandora followed Caroline out of the house.

Caroline was laughing to herself, "what's so funny Caroline?" Pandora asked Caroline suspiciously.

"I think you just made Damon fall in love with you or something," she cackled and Pandora looked at her incredulously.

"You're being ridiculous," she waved her hand and slipped into the front seat of the car. "Just because I dressed up doesn't mean a guy should fall in love with me. He'd become attracted to me, attraction can lead to love but I don't think Damon would even fall in love with me."

Caroline tilted her head to the side and nodded her head slowly, "yeah, I can agree with that."

They didn't talk much after.

They pulled up outside Tyler's mansion and Caroline seemed shocked at the class that appeared from the house. It seemed to ooze out of it, it looked incredibly beautiful. Pandora stepped out of the car and held the front of her dress tightly; she looked over at Caroline who stepped out of the car as if she had been stunned. Pandora didn't say anything; she only began walking to the house and noticed Jeremy. He was standing beside Bonnie, he had a glass of champagne in his hand—Pandora had to wonder whether it was legal—and held Bonnie with his other hand. They looked like a romantic couple on an erotic novel cover.

They made their way up the stairs and Pandora smiled at Matt, "come in." He motioned for her to enter and she felt a little stressed. But she slid her foot over the line and became relieved when she was allowed in.

"When did Tyler give you the house Matt?" Caroline asked as she was handed a champagne flute.

They were following behind Matt inside the house, Caroline seemed genuinely curious. Pandora didn't particularly care and her eyes widened when she noticed Elena talking to a few of the older people. Even though Pandora didn't particularly like the girl, Elena had charisma. She seemed to easily take the spotlight of any room and get along with anyone. Pandora had to respect that. The girl was also beautiful and tall. Elena was the perfect package, unfortunately she just didn't know how to keep one boyfriend and not go after his relatives. It made Pandora frown. She wasn't jealous; she just didn't like girls who could act so horribly.

"Nice dress," she turned her head to face Enzo.

"Nice suit," she commented and pulled a face, "Damon lend it to you?"

He nodded stiffly, "how'd you know?"

"It looks a little long," she motioned to the cuffs he had had to roll again. "But it is hardly noticeable unless you have amazing eyesight like I do."

Enzo nodded slowly, his jaw clenched. "How have you been feeling since you've gotten your humanity back?"

"Terrible I bet," the sarcastic response came from directly behind her – from Damon.

She turned her head to smile sweetly at him, "no, in fact I've never felt better." She took a sip of her champagne, "in fact I rather think you both have your humanities turned on, you just want us to think differently so you don't appear _weak_." She snickered, "but guys not showing your emotions is weak."

Damon rolled his eyes, "don't try to preach to us Pandora, really, we don't need you along with anyone else telling us what to do."

Pandora sighed and backed off, holding her hand up as if to back off. "Fine," she shrugged her shoulders, "I won't preach to either of you about how _good_ you have to be and how killing humans is wrong. As long as you both get off my backs about how I don't want to live the lives you guys are currently living."

"Glad you understand," Damon gave her a cocky grin and leaned away from her. "Now some gorgeous high school girls are looking to have their blood sucked."

Both he and Enzo moved away from her to head over to the giggling hang of high school girls. Pandora rolled her eyes and headed outside to lean against the balcony. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air. She looked over at the humans that seemed to mill around the balcony, talking and mingling. She couldn't be bothered. It seemed as well as she couldn't be bothered, she was also new so they perhaps did not want to bother their lives talking to her. It didn't really bother Pandora, in fact she felt calmer and relaxed in that moment than ever before.

Until she caught whiff of something, her gums began to ache and the skin under her eyes began to throb. She turned her head to see a male standing not too far off from her, he was smiling at her and she felt her stomach churn. She didn't want to go over and suck all his blood out of his body, but she _needed _to. So she walked over toward him and he turned around and opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him. "Don't scream," she ordered and pulled him toward her body, her fangs sinking into his neck as she took a little bit of blood. Before he died she pulled away, breathing heavily and holding him at arm's length. "Go to the hospital and say you cut yourself, forget everything about this."

Pandora was panicked and worried, she began to pace around the veranda. She pulled out a small mirror to check she had no blood covering her dress, neck or face. She had a little blood by the corner of her mouth and wiped it away quickly, she turned to see if anyone had spotted her and relaxed. Nobody was looking at her, if they had potted the interaction they may have thought she was just hooking up with the human. She was relieved; she headed back inside into the tense atmosphere as she noticed Stefan and Caroline dancing together on the dance floor. She was happy about that; she couldn't help but let a smug look cross her lips.

"How are you enjoying the party?" She turned to look at Tyler and smiled at him.

"It's nice," she answered, "thank you for inviting me."

"It's no big deal," Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "I was inviting the whole town of Mystic Falls."

"I'm glad I'm considered half of the town," she sighed and then they heard a scream.

"What happened?" Pandora heard Caroline ask a woman who had slipped to the floor.

"That," she pointed a shaking finger at the window where a bloodied figure stood, it then appeared to vanish and Pandora felt afraid.

"What was that?" Pandora hissed at Tyler and followed him further into the party. They all met up with Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Damon and Enzo away from all the humans.

"Do you know what that was?" Elena demanded as she looked at Bonnie.

"No I'm sorry," Bonnie shook her head and stepped back as if they were going to attack her.

"Crap," Damon seemed to voice everyone's thoughts.

"Shut the party down," Stefan ordered and they all broke away to begin ushering the people out of the party. Pandora heard another scream and turned as the waves of people ran out of the house. The figure had grabbed someone and was tearing into them, pulling them apart as Pandora stared – she could do nothing. Finally the figure disappeared and a dismembered dead body lay behind. Pandora shook as they stumbled to the body, people screaming as the police charged in, Liz Forbes was leading the investigation. She got everyone's interviews and Pandora was sent back to the house in the backseat of Damon's car, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

When she arrived back at the boarding house she changed quickly and wiped all her makeup off. She looked up in the mirror and almost cried out, terrified she had seen the figure but it had only been a trick of the light. She made her way downstairs to see Damon sitting on one of the couches, he looked like he wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon and Pandora knew she wouldn't be sleeping until she could get the image out of her mind. She sat down beside Damon and poured herself some alcohol, sipping it slowly as she tried to relax into the couch. Neither she nor Damon spoke, in fact it seemed as if they both wanted to avoid the subject.

"Do you know what it was?" Pandora suddenly asked and looked over at him, she then frowned, "where's Stefan?"

"Took someone home," Damon shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what the hell it was."

"But it was creepy as well," Pandora leaned back, pushing her hair away from her neck. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Then don't," Damon shrugged his shoulders, "don't sleep."

"But I'll be tired tomorrow."

"Then sleep," Damon threw his hands in the air and turned to glare at her, "just don't complain to me."

They were silent as Pandora shifted uncomfortably, indecision flickering uncomfortably on her face. "Sorry Damon," she finally broke, "I didn't mean to bother you."

"Don't worry about it," he murmured, "I understand, you're scared and you need a big strong man to protect you."

"No I don't!" Pandora protested and glared at Damon who was giving her a sly smirk, "I don't need a man to protect me!"

"Sure you don't," Damon winked at her and stood up, "you can keep telling yourself you don't want me or need me, but we both know the truth." He patted her knee and Pandora glared up at him, "meanwhile I'll be sleeping like a baby, goodnight darling. You know where to find me if you give up on this ridiculous notion of pretending you don't want me." Pandora hurried passed him and up the stairs, she headed into her room and threw herself on her bed. Damon was being ridiculous, she didn't need a man and she certainly didn't want him. She was fine on her own, she had companionship in her friends and right at the very moment it was all she needed.

She didn't want a man to complicate things, especially when he had a bunch of terrible ex-girlfriends. Pandora wrapped the blanket around her shoulders up to her ears and closed her eyes. She tried not to think of the grotesque figure that had been at the party as if it was Halloween or something. Pandora knew how the American people liked to go all out of Halloween and do crazy things. But Pandora worried, was he a spirit? She had no recordings of spirit activity. She squeezed her eyes shut even more as she realised how nerdy she sounded. No wonder nobody thought she was cool. It was perhaps why Damon seemed to mock her, seemed to think she needed a man because she couldn't get one herself.

She'd show him.


End file.
